I Will Be Your Friend
by Jenn1
Summary: Reposted 8 31 04. Obi-Wan looks after an injured Qui-Gon. Non slash


**I Will Be Your Friend**

Author: Jenn

Summary: Obi-Wan looks after an injured Qui-Gon.

Rating: G

No Spoilers, if so just minor ones for JA and SW. A few months before TPM.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I am just borrowing the characters.

Toughts are : in : . Reposting this since I did it three years ago.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He was surrounded in complete darkness. The only serenity he had was the hum of his lightsaber. The blue, no green glow was all he could see in this blackness.

But what he heard was louder then his lightsaber. He listened. It was breathing that he heard, not human or an animal. It sounded…like some one breathing though a mask with a machine. The presence it reflected was dark. Obi-Wan couldn't take this! He spun around. And just stared.

It was humanoid. And he was tall. Taller then Master Qui-Gon no doubt. He was covered with black armor and a black helmet, with a cape flowing around him. There was a machine that helped him to breath as well.

Obi-Wan saw this in one glance. What got his attention was red lightsaber in his foe's hand. He raised it and brought it down toward Obi-Wan's midsection to cut him through. Obi-Wan couldn't stop it.

Obi-Wan awoke with a start. He was gasping for breath like it would it would be his last. He was soaked with his own sweat.

Obi-Wan was in a chair. He was in the cabin in the star ship, the one that he and his Master rented. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was sleeping in healing trance.

Waking up that fast was painful. He winced, as glancing down at his bandaged arm and burned shoulder. He sent just slight healing weaves to his wounds. Obi-Wan had more important injures to attend to.

His Master was in a state of deep sleep to near coma if he didn't get help soon. Qui-Gon was much worse off then he was. He had gotten shot just near his heart. He too had some nasty burns. They had been tended to, and looked to be healing. But it was the wound near his heart that worried Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon himself was in no condition to put himself in a healing trance, so Obi-Wan sent healing to his Master. So far infection had not set in.

They were still about two days from Coruscant. It felt longer to the Padawan. He knew he was doing what he could for his Master, but he felt helpless. He hated that feeling.

Obi-Wan knew sitting here and not eating was not helping Qui-Gon. So checking to make sure his Master was comfortable, he got up to get something to eat.

_Bad idea, Kenobi_. Obi-Wan thought to himself. He had been sitting in that chair for nearly two days without moving. If he could stop his head from exploding and get the blood going through his limbs again, he would be fine. He waited until the room stopped spinning. He half wondered if he got hit in the head in any way.

After seeing that he could still move his stiff muscles, he want to get something for his food deprived stomach.

Obi-Wan watched his Master sleep. This was not a day that he didn't want Master to be asleep. No matter if it was because of a blaster wound.

It was just like he was twelve again, and wanting so badly to be a Padawan. At that time, all he worried about was he had to be an apprentice before he turned thirteen and would have leave the Jedi to become a farmer.

Today was his birthday, at the age of 25, he wanted to be a Knight. Twelve years, he had been a Padawan for twelve years. Obi-Wan would never trade those years, but had hoped to have faced and passed the Trials by now. He would just have to be patient.

Something his Master told him all the time, he thought grimly. He so wanted Qui-Gon to wake up to just tell him to be patient or focus on the moment. He was even willing to just let his Master go in the universe to all the pathetic life forms he was so found of helping.

Obi-Wan pulled out the black and red-striped rock his Master gave him as a present for his thirteenth birthday. It was Force sensitive. It had helped one way or other though out many missions. In numerous ways it helped him find his center. Or just calm him.

As always he felt the Force, more so with the rock in his hand. Obi-Wan didn't doubt the Force wasn't there. But something else was there too. Maybe it was the rock part of what bonded Qui-Gon and him.

Obi-Wan remembered this past mission that they had went on. Things started out going peaceful, then started to go bad and just had gotten worse.

They had gone on planet, Xecas, were Obi-Wan and his Master went to see if they could help the planet stop the civil war that had been driving them for sixteen decades. A couple from opposite sides had fallen in love, they wanted their warring families and friends to see that they could over come this and became friends with one other. Knowing that they couldn't do it alone, they called on the Senate to help. So in turn, the Senate sent Jedi ambassadors to see if they could get the planet to agree on peace.

It seemed to work, but a friend of the couple betrayed them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had sensed wrongdoing, but were to late too stop what was set in motion. The warring sides started to fight once again and the couple, who had only wanted to help, died in the crossfire.

When this happened, the people were shocked. In their grief and anger they turned on the two Jedi. Obi-Wan could not stop what had happened any more than Qui-Gon could. So the only way was to flee to the star ship. It had been nearly impossible to dodge and defend themselves and run to the ship at the same time. As the taller of the two, Qui-Gon became an easy target.

They managed to get on board and quickly get off the planet. The planet was so war stricken, they could not afford ships to fly to fight.

Obi-Wan came back to the present. He couldn't lose his Master. As much as he wanted to be a Knight, he didn't want to lose his Master in the process.

"Master?" he said laying his hand on Qui-Gon's forehead. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't put his fear and his love for this man who was like a father to him into words.

As sensing was he was being called, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. They where glazed from pain and weakness. He said weakly through their bond: _Are you alright:_

_: Yes, Master. You should be worrying about yourself. :_

_: I want to make sure you are well, my Padawan. :_

_: As you can see, I am fine; Master_ : Obi-Wan said that with a small smile. : _But I think we could fight pirates today. :_

Qui-Gon gave him a look. : _That is not funny, Padawan. :_

"You should rest Master," Obi-Wan said aloud.

"You are right. But you should do the same." He could tell Obi-Wan had not slept in days.

"Very well, Master." Obi-Wan agreed.

He walked to the door slowly. He was about to leave and let the door slide close, when his Master called him.

"Yes?" he asked in concern.

All he said was, "Happy Birthday, Padawan."

The End


End file.
